


Trust Lies in Truth, Not Perspective

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Intimate Conversations [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode: Spoils of War, M/M, Missing Scene, episode 3.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He cannot be trusted,” Agron said angrily. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Neither shall I?” Nasir asked. “Does my word matter so little to you?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Agron started as if struck. “Nothing holds more meaning,” he said softly, his eyes shifting away from Nasir. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nasir walked away from Agron, in order to calm himself. “Yet it was my words you did not believe.” He turned to face Agron. “And my actions that you questioned, without cause.” </i>
</p><p>Nasir and Agron finally break words after the Roman reclaim Sinuessa in an attempt at reconcile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Lies in Truth, Not Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene that takes place during "Spoils of War" (Ep. 6) of _War of the Damned_. This is obviously after Agron's attack on Castus and his refusal to speak with Nasir after. 
> 
> The title is a bastardization of the Marcus Aurelius quote, "Everything we see is perspective, not the truth."

Nasir pulled Castus through gate at Agron's request. He wanted to stay and fight with Agron, but knew better than to press. He rushed out after the people, but not paying them much mind. 

He handed Castus to Lugo who was in charge of herding people toward the ridge. Castus' hands were bound and Nasir did not worry he would run because he had done nothing against them. The poor man had fallen asleep from drink and awoke to find his brothers had abandoned him and to aid him in getting from the city.

Right now though, Nasir could only focus on waiting to see Agron again. He stood there, listening to the sounds of fighting but could not see clearly. His mind raced as he watched from a distance. He did not wish to think about what might have happened to him, being trapped in the overtaken city. 

They had not been on the best of terms the past days, though mostly due to Agron's refusal to speak to him. He had not returned to their room that night after the slaying of the Romans, nor had he been willing to share a moment with him in the morning. Nasir had even forced him to break words, to listen to what had happened and why it should be of no concern. Perhaps they would have come to terms if they had not been interrupted. 

None of that mattered right now. He was ready and willing to forgive all if he could just see his gladiator rush toward him. 

Finally, _finally,_ he saw the final group running up the hill. His heart could beat again, he could _breathe_ again when he recognized Agron's form among them. 

“Agron,” he said as he rushed toward him. 

“We must continue onwards,” Spartacus said as he rushed passed. “The gate will only hold them so long.” 

Agron reached out to him, grabbing his elbow and pulling him along with them. Nasir did not mind for he knew they Agron was alive. They would share words and see this foolish quarrel behind them. 

They did not stop moving until they reached the rest of their men. Spartacus shouted for a few men to start dividing tasks.

Nasir turned to Agron and gripped his arm. “Agron, I feared--”

“As did I,” Agron whispered bringing his hands to Nasir's face. He leaned his forehead against Nasir's for a moment and Nasir tried to calm his heart because Agron was still living. 

They broke away, though Nasir did not remove his hand. 

“Nasir,” Spartacus said. “I'd see you cleaned up and rested. Tomorrow you shall resume watch.” 

Nasir nodded and watched the man begin to walk away, Crixus and Gannicus at his heels. Agron's hands upon his face again caused his attention and gaze to shift. 

“I will find you once done,” Agron said. 

“Would that time moves quickly,” Nasir whispered.

Agron smiled at him and leaned in to press his lips to Nasir's. He pulled away and let go of Nasir to follow after Spartacus. 

Nasir watched him leave before walking off to find space to claim as their own. He knew that Agron would be gone for a while as he conversed with Spartacus and went on rounds to make sure the wounded were taken care of and the guard was raised and ready for the night.

He would raise a tent and clean some of the blood from his skin as he waited for Agron to return to him. 

Nasir knew that they needed to have words, to move past what had transpired between the two of them and, unfortunately, those words would involve speaking of Castus. Nasir thought Agron had understood that Nasir had no intentions of moving from his side, no matter how the Cilician attempted. Agron had his heart, fully, which left no room for any other in such a manner.

They had held each the night of Agron's attack of Castus as they each whispered fears and doubts so the other could relieve them or share in the burdens. He thought he had assured Agron that there would be nothing but friendship with the Cilician, regardless of the man's desires. And when Agron admitted, numerous times, that it was the Pirate he did not trust in Nasir's company and begged him to be cautious of the man, Nasir told him he would attempt to remain absent company with the man to ease Agron's mind. 

He did not fully understand Agron's worry and frustrations, but knew that he would do anything to ease the gladiator's mind, for he would do the same for him. With everything happening around them, Nasir did not wish to have this forever between them. He wanted to move past it and be once again held in the arms, and heart, of the man he loved. 

It was why, despite the harsh words Agron had said out of fear and anger, Nasir would forgive him. 

After they broke words upon subject. As much as Nasir loved Agron and understood the man, he could not let him keep being so angry and fearful every time they spoke.

Nasir moved about the tent he had set up, placing what few belongings the two shared inside. One of the women came around, carrying a jar of water and some clean cloths of which Nasir was grateful for. He set about washing the blood and dirt from his skin as he pushed thoughts of Agron, Castus, and the quarrel between them from mind.

He pulled on some brief coverings before attempting to busy himself with task of preparing the bed-cot, for he was exhausted and assumed that Agron would be tired as well.

Agron walked in, armor in hand and cleaner than he had last seen him. He must have quickly gone to bath. He dropped his armor and went to Nasir, holding him in his arms. Nasir's arms were around him instantly and his head resting on Agron's shoulder, turning into his neck. 

“When the gate fell, I had to find you,” Agron said quietly. “I needed to find you. I feared you would be gone before I could break words.”

Nasir shook his head. “Yet you had anger and jealousy etched in your features.”

Agron pulled away, his green eyes flashing with fury. “We had just been betrayed by the Cilicians and there one stood before me.”

Nasir sighed. “That does not explain your attitudes toward the man.”

“You were present in his company,” Agron snapped.

“And said his hands were absent in betrayal of his brothers against us,” Nasir said, his arms falling to his side. 

“He cannot be trusted,” Agron said angrily. 

“Neither shall I?” Nasir asked. “Does my word matter so little to you?” 

Agron started as if struck. “Nothing holds more meaning,” he said softly, his eyes shifting away from Nasir. 

Nasir walked away from Agron, in order to calm himself. “Yet it was my words you did not believe.” He turned to face Agron. “And my actions that you questioned, _without_ cause.” 

Agron's hands shook as he closed them into fists. “It was not _your_ actions I questioned.” He glared at Nasir. “That Cilician shit does not mask his intentions.” 

“And I have told you where mine remain,” Nasir said quietly. “Is that not enough?” 

Agron did not speak, whether out of anger or fear Nasir did not know. 

“Or would you prefer to place your mark upon me?” Nasir spat our as he narrowed his eyes.

Agron looked at him. “That is not fair.”

“Yet you _commanded_ my presence stay absent from his,” Nasir hissed. 

“You mistake intent,” Agron said.

“I mistake nothing.”

Agron took a step toward him before halting his advance, his face torn between distraught and angry. “I do not trust the man, especially in your company.” 

“You do not have to trust him,” Nasir said as he took a step forward. “You have only to trust me.” 

“I do,” Agron told him. 

“Then you must let this go.” He reached out to place his hands upon Agron's face. “I know you do not wish to see me from your arms,” he said quietly, remembering hesitant words whispered after Castus' arrival. “But you cannot let your anger and fear haze your sight.”

Agron sighed and looked down.

“Castus had no hand in the betrayal of his brothers,” Nasir continued. “And he came to aid when Lugo and I were caught in battle.”

“I would prefer to be sure before releasing him,” Agron said quietly. “We have been betrayed by those we should have held as trusted members.” 

Nasir tilted his head and dropped his hand. “What meaning do your words carry?” 

“Lysiscus was one who betrayed us,” Agron said angrily. “Brought fucking Roman army to gate.”

“He worked with the Cilicians then?” Nasir asked.

“It is believed so, for they could not have known our intentions,” he hissed. 

“You are a general,” Nasir said after a moment. He waited until Agron's attention was once again on him before continuing. “You make decision on whether to release Castus after you learn if his words hold true,” Nasir said. He paused as he placed his hands on Agron's shoulders. “Yet as lover, you must heed my words in regard to this. And you must give opportunity to break words before acting.”

Agron nodded and closed his eyes. “I had worried what words you were going to speak.”

“You should not have,” Nasir said. “It is you I wish to be with and only wanted to ease your mind and release your worry for it was unwarranted.” 

“Worry is not unwarranted,” Agron said. “He wishes to claim you as his own.” He paused a moment. “Yet the worry over the truth of your actions should have never crept into mind.” 

Nasir smiled and felt like he had finally broken through the wall and heart of the stubborn man before him. “That is all I seek,” He told him. He smiled and dropped his hands, attempting to make his way to bed.

Agron grabbed his arm, halting his actions. “Nasir...I...Apologies, for words I spoke earlier.” He let go of Nasir's arm. “My actions were borne of emotion and heart and held no reason.”

Nasir smiled at him. “It is a trait I am most aware of.” 

“Never more dangerous then in regard to you,” Agron said softly. “It is as though reason and logic flee from mind and I am forced to act through the distorted vision the heart witnesses.”

“It is an outcome of love,” Nasir said softly. “The need to act to avenge perceived slights.” He remembered all the times Naevia had spoken to him of times she acted to strike at Crixus while at the ludus still. Nasir was beginning to understand what she had meant. 

“Is it one able to be forgiven?” Agron asked quietly. 

“If words are spoken with truth and meaning,” Nasir said, “as yours are, then I see no reason to dwell on subject any longer.” 

Agron smiled a hopeful smile before pressing his lips to Nasir's. His hands came to hold his face in a gentle hold, as if he was afraid he would break Nasir. “You are greater man than I,” Agron whispered. “To forgive such cruel and heartless words.” 

Nasir shook his head. “I stand no greater or less than you.” There had been times he had spoken out of anger or worry that caused harmed. There had even been a few times when Nasir had spoken in an attempt to strike, though immediately regretted. “You would stand such as I if world fell in different manner.” 

“I do not wish to command you or place collar upon neck,” Agron said softly and Nasir saw the pain still held in his eyes over such words. “You must know that.” 

“I do,” Nasir told him. “Just as I know it was not your intention to sound as such.” Nasir leaned into Agron, claiming his lips once more. “Now let us dwell on this no longer. I have missed the comfort of your arms these past nights and wish to see myself returned to them.” 

“As would I,” Agron said as he turned to grab cloaks. He placed the thicker one around Nasir's shoulders and smiled. “It is much colder here than you Syrians are used to. I would not have you fall to chill through night.” 

“Then you shall remain close to keep me warm.” Nasir smiled at him and followed him into bed. 

Agron took care to cover Nasir with extra coverings before pulling him into his arms. “That is a thing I would always do.” He pressed his face into Nasir's hair as he always did and pressed a gentle kiss to his head. 

“Ease your mind, Agron. All is forgiven.” He pressed a kiss to Agron's chest before resting his head once again near his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote a lot today. So I posted this one as well. Gratitude to all of you who read my works! It is an honor to hear that some can see these little scenes as being canon. 
> 
> As the series is over, I'm been debating whether attempting to do a sort of month long "challenge" type of thing. Where people who read my work can give me prompts and I'll write them and post one fic a day, every day for the chosen month. That way, it might give the you all something to look forward to. Though...I am not entirely sure yet. I will leave the decision up to you! Let me know here or on tumblr (saras-almanac.tumblr.com) if you like the idea or to offer prompts! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You are all the best!


End file.
